Complications
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: A collection of one-shots and stories of Tim and Conner's relationship. Cameos of other characters too! Open to suggestions! Rated M for later chapters.


**Look guys! I'm posting again! Again, sorry, sorry, I'm not being very quick. I mean, this was like three days late even though I meant to start writing it beforehand. I've been really busy lately and haven't had a lot of time. I'll try to update a lot this weekend though, because it's my first one off in a month. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I don't read my chapters over so let me know if you find any typos and try to ignore them if you can. **

**Reviews are loved and hugged!**

* * *

"Conner don't make me punch you."

"Aww c'mon Tim, you know you want to try it on for size."

"If you take one more step towards me I'm going to send this pencil through your eye."

"Sheesh," Conner rolled his eyes. The clone was sitting on top of his boyfriend's bed with a bright green hat on his head. It had a glittered clover over the front. He watched the 16-year old at the desk, scribbling away at something in a notebook.

He pouted and floated over, "_Tim_…" He whined.

Tim slammed the pencil down and spun around in his chair, "_What?_" He sounded annoyed, his blue eyes narrowed.

Conner gave him his best puppy dog look, "I'm bored. You said you were going to be done hours ago. And we're missing out on Saint Patrick's Day."

The younger gave him this look, "I did not say I was going to be done hours ago. I said, 'you're probably going to get bored an hour into it like you always do'." He crossed his arms.

"Well I am." Conner put his feet on the ground, "First, you didn't try the hat on and now we're just going to stay in here all day!"

"I don't know what you're expecting us to do anyway Kon," Tim turned back around in his chair and picked up his pencil again.

"You don't _do _anything on Saint Patrick's Day anyway. Neither of us are old enough to drink and I have work." He mumbled.

"We can find _something!" _ Conner threw his hands in the air, "Go out for dinner, call up friends, see a movie-" He then narrowed his eyes, "Besides you always do work. I think you can stand to take off for one day dude." The clone walked over.

His boyfriend made some sort of annoyed sound at him.

Conner raised an eyebrow before smirking. He leaned into the younger's ear.

"Or we can just get straight to the good part and skip all the prepping if you'd rather," His voice was husky and warm.

Tim's hair stood on the back of his neck and a blush covered over his cheeks. He shot a glare back at the Boy of Steel as he was turning away laughing. He then stood straight up from his chair.

"That's it. Out." He pointed to the door.

Conner was still snickering through, "Alright, alright, I was just kidding- _sort of_." He looked back at his lover with a grin. However, it started to slowly fade as he saw that the younger was not amused.

"I'm serious Kon. I have work and you're distracting me. Now leave. Go call Cass or Bart or someone and let me work." Tim had his other hand on his hip.

"But I want to spend today with you!" Conner gestured, "Oh c'mon, you can't be that mad at me-"

"I'm not mad. Now shoo." The 16-year old stood firm with that _look _in his eyes. It made the clone look down and shoulders sulk down.

"Fine." The clone muttered, floating out with over exaggerated sadness. He looked over his shoulder and pouted once more before disappearing out.

* * *

It was around 5 P.M. that evening and Conner was at a mini café with the one guy who was always up for a meal.

Bart Allen.

The young speedster was hungrily digging into his food, shoving it in his mouth faster than gravity could manage. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve only to take a couple large gulps of his, hopefully not, caffeinated soda. Once he swallowed and came up for a second of air, the brunette looked up at his brooding friend.

"So why are you here again? And you're paying right?" He cocked his head.

"Tim blew me off." Conner mumbled, picking at his food with a metal fork, "Said he had work to do and didn't have time to go out with me."

Bart watched him, "Huh." He looked at the clone's food and pointed with his index finger, "You gonna eat that?"

Conner gave him a drop dead look before giving him a nudge of his plate to the speedster, "Go nuts." He muttered.

Bart's mouth spread to a wide grin, "Thanks!" He bared his fork like a weapon and stabbed it into the lemon chicken.

The ebony sighed and rested his cheek against his hand, his elbow on the table.

"I had all these plans for today too. I mean, don't get me wrong most of them ended in us in the bedroom, but even if he didn't want to I had a lot that we could have done." Conner said, but got the feeling he was mostly talking to himself.

Bart had already finished both plates of food now. He was chugging down his soda when his watch beeped.

"Whoops! Time already?" The brunette looked back at it before jumping up. He glanced at his friend and cracked a grin, "You coming Judy Moody?"

Conner glared at him, "You call me that again and I'll break your face in." He stood up though.

"Where are we going?"

Bart laughed and elbowed him, "Robby's house of course! I'm taking that as a yes that you're paying by the way."

Then, the speedster was gone, a gust of wind knocking into the Boy of Steel as the front door was closing once more.

Conner rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He slammed some money on the table before taking off in pursuit of his friend.

* * *

When the clone arrived, Bart was sitting in a tree. He waved with a toothy grin, "What took you so long?!" He called down.

"Yeah, that never gets old." Conner shot him a narrowed eyed glance, "You're paying next time!"

"Oh really? We'll see," The speedster was gone once more, a blur racing down the tree trunk and up the side of the house. He grabbed the window edge and tapped on the glass.

The Boy of Steel looked confused as Tim drew the curtains back. He recognized who it was before opening the window, "Did you get him?" He asked.

Bart gave a thumbs up sign, "You betcha Robby!"

Tim exposed a smile that melted the clone's heart. Before he knew it, he was floating next to Bart, "What's going on?" He tried not to sound like he had forgiven his boyfriend yet.

"You'll see." Tim then took his hand and pulled him into the dark room.

Bart grinned and jumped in after them.

Conner was met by complete darkness. All the lights in the room were turned off. He stumbled over a couple things that were on the floor and realized that they were not in Tim's room, because there was no way there would ever be anything on the floor.

"What the hell? Why aren't the lights on? Where are we going?" He asked although his thudding heart was telling him to shut up. After all, in the dark with Boy Wonder? He was sure he could find a way to get Bart out of here to enjoy this opportunity.

"You'll see," Bart's voice was somewhere in front of him _of course. _

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" The clone grumbled.

Suddenly, Tim stopped in front of him, causing him to stop as well. There was light coming from under the door as his boyfriend was turning the knob.

It took a moment where the blinding light subsided and Conner could see what they were saying along.

The room was decorated in bright green streamers and giant clovers over the walls. The Titans were all there, talking, drinking, dancing, laughing- Bart went racing into the room and started talking with Cassie. It took the clone a moment to comprehend what he was looking at.

"Dude _when_-?" He looked at his boyfriend with a completely confused gaze.

"I told you, I was doing work. I wanted to surprise my boyfriend and the only way I could think to do that without drawing suspicion was by totally blowing him off."

Tim glanced up at him with a smirk. He then snapped his fingers.

"Almost forgot!" He withdrew from his lover's side and came back moments later with two bright green hats with glittered clovers on them. The 16-year old plopped it on his head with a grin and placed the second on Conner's.

The Boy of Steel warmed to a smile and slipped his hand into his boyfriend's, "You're right, _now _it's perfect."

"Good." Tim then leaned into the clone's ear, "There might be something more for you when everyone leaves too."

Conner's smile broke into a grin, "Oh you are _so _getting it tonight after this."

The Boy Wonder laughed as he took his lover with him, "So I take it this is a good Saint Patrick's Day?"

Suddenly, the younger was lifted off his feet from arms around his waist and lips met his. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed him back.

When they withdrew moments later, Conner smiled once more.

"The best. Happy St. Patty's Day Tim."

* * *

**Holy shit! Did I just play a speedster; did I just play _Bart Allen?_ Well I guess I did! I don't write for speedster since I SUCK at playing them and I have never in my life even tried to play Bart. So let me know how you think I did! **

**This is my new chapter story I'll be updating around holidays. Thanks for reading! **

**Have a great day!  
AMW**


End file.
